in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: AU Escape
After facing a humiliating defeat against Mephiles and Iblis, Infinite’s Phantom Ruby collided with Mephiles’ Black Emerald, causing a reaction that teleports them to an alternate universe where the LRG becomes a militaristic organization that hunts down and captures villains. Now Infinite has been forced to work with Mephiles and Iblis to escape the AU before their universe’s history starts to crumble! Cast * Infinite * Mephiles * Iblis * Story In the middle of nowhere at sunset, Infinite knocks back to a mountain. Mildly injured, he clutches to his side before firing a barrage of Infinite Cubes at his foes. Mephiles dodges the cubes while Iblis ambushes Infinite by kicking him to Mephiles, where he grabs Infinite and throws him to the ground. Infinite struggles to get up while Mephiles and Iblis flies to the ground, confronting him. * Infinite: ' I-Impossible! I cannot be defeated! * '''Mephiles: ' And you were right on our last encounters, but now? (chuckles) You are now weak to us. * 'Infinite: ' I... am not Weak! * 'Mephiles: '''You are now. ''Mephiles grabs Infinite by the throat and holds out his Black Emerald * 'Mephiles: ' This shall now be your grave, foolish mutation. Goodbye. Before Mephiles can execute his spell, there was a sudden explosion, knocking back all three of them. Infinite quickly gets up and sees his Phantom Ruby circuling around with the Black Emerald * '''Infinite: '''The Phantom Ruby! What is it doing?! * '''Mephiles: Stop it! They all get up and tried to grab their respective gemstones, but it was too late. Both the crystals created an aura around them and they all ended up teleporting somewhere. Infinite then wakes up in a middle of a seemingly peaceful forest. * Infinite: 'What’s this? (touch’s his face, revealing that his mask is missing) My mask! What happened to it! ''Infinite can heard Iblis chuckling * 'Mephiles: '''No wonder why you wore that mask. You look terrible. * '''Infinite: ' Shut up and give me my mask! Now! * 'Mephiles: ' I can‘t. I don’t have it. * 'Infinite: '''Urg! There has got to be a mask around here somewhere. Perhaps this trail can lead me to a town, so I can find a mask and teach those fools fear and pain! (storms off to the pebble path) * '''Mephiles: '''Shall we follow him, Iblis? * '''Iblis: '(nods) Mephiles and Iblis follow Infinite to the trail. Unbeknownst tothem, they are spied by heavily armed versions of Dynasty, Jenny and Neptune. * 'Dynasty (AU): ' Odd. I thought we imprisoned them. Did we, Jennifer? * '''Jenny (AU): '''You know villains, always being pesky and defiant. Not to worry. We will capture them.... * '''Neptune (AU): Wait, we were told to capture them? I don't remember too much, my brain is so misty when it comes to remembering... OK, I remember now. * Dynasty (AU): '''They don't seem to have their power gems. Good. You and Jennifer will ambush them on the front. I'll corner them on the back. When I give the order, knock them unconscious with your pulse pistols. Understood? * '''Neptune (AU): Aww yeah! Let's do this thing! * Dynasty (AU): '''And keep quiet. I swear to Jelo, you get excited over every little thing. * '''Neptune (AU): Geez... Thanks for the mood killer... Dynasty, Neptune and Jenny activate their camouflage and starts running to their positions * Mephiles: 'Angry, much? * '''Infinite: '''Go away. * '''Mephiles: '''I always knew I’ll defeat you with your Phantom Ruby. * '''Infinite: '''Leave. * '''Mephiles: ' And the fact that you were weak. * 'Infinite: '(Turns around) Could you shut up for five minutes?! We don’t know what happened, we don’t know where we are, and best of all, we don’t know how to escape. So, if you and your girlfriend want to destroy the timeline, I suggest that you tell me your suggestions. Otherwise, get out of my life. Infinite then attempts to storm off again until he is ambushed by Jenny and Neptune. * '''Jenny (AU): '''Stop right there, you jailbreakers! * '''Neptune (AU): What she said! Shut up and stop right there! * Mephiles: 'Heh. An easy escape. (Attempts to fly to the other side, before being knocked unconscious by Dynasty) * '''Dynasty (AU): '''Fire! ''Neptune fires her pulse pistol, naturally - like the plan follows. Infinite was now unconsious. * '''Neptune (AU): *quietly* Hey, it worked. * Jenny (AU): '''Bullseye! * '''Neptune (AU): OK, how about you be quiet now? (Thinking: I'm so glad it isn't me this time.) The group then slowly corner Iblis, scaring her to the extreme * Dynasty (AU): 'Would you like to do the honors, Jennifer? * '''Jenny (AU): '''With pleasure, Dynasty! (''Jenny sets up a Killer Wail, which charges up) ''SAY GOODBYE, YOU FOOLS! (''The Killer Wail fires!) It sent Iblis flying towards a tree. Iblis falls from the tree, unconsious * 'Dynasty (AU): ' The Pulse Pistol might be more simpler, Jennifer.... * '''Neptune (AU): Boo... * Jenny (AU): '''Oh really? Are you questioning me? * '''Neptune (AU): Oh boy, not this again * Dynasty (AU): 'Enough, you two. We’ve already completed our task. Send in Npegear and a transport copter... ''Dynasty then searched his pockets and pulled out 2 test tubes, each one containing the Phantom Ruby and the Black Emerald * 'Dynasty (AU): '''And perhaps a research team... ''A few hours later, Infinite wakes up from his unconscious state, only to find himself confined in a large test tube-like cellm before seeing himself surrounded by occupied cells of the same size. He then sees Dynasty having a conservation with Nepgear * '''Dynasty (AU): '''Have you made any sense with the energy levels yet, Nepgear? The crystals I found on the escaped prisoners looked rather unique... * '''Nepgear (AU): Hm... The energy levels are pretty high... Something of this high a level reading is probably to do with reality itself - altering or otherwise. * Dynasty (AU): '''I see... Would you like some more time researching them? Something tells me that these crystals... Don’t belong here. * '''Nepgear (AU): I traced that, too. These crystals are not from this world - this universe, even. It's complicated to explain without some kind of paradox, but if that universe had these crystals, then perhaps we do in ours... You follow? * Dynasty (AU): 'Yes... If these crystals don’t belong here... nor do our prisoners? Actually, dismiss that idea. I’m sure we got the right prisoners... ''Infinite then bangs on the glass to catch their attention, which it did. *'Nepgear (AU): '''Speak of the devil... It seems like one of them has woken up. *'Infinite: 'Where am I?! What is going on here?! *'Nepgear (AU): I'm sure you already know where you are, but what's going on doesn't concern you. Let's just say... You won't be needing 'it' anymore. *'Infinite: '''The Phantom Ruby? MY Phantom Ruby?! *'Dynasty (AU): Yes. We Have recently noticed that these crystals are NOT from our universe. *'Infinite: '''That is because I am also not from this universe! *'Dynasty (AU): 'BS. *'Nepgear (AU): As I predicted... So, not only are the alternate universe people different from their identical copies here in some ways, but also share some traits... Huh. *confused expression* *'Infinite: '''If you let me out, I will make sure your death will be quicker. *'Mephiles: (in his cell, next to Infinite) Why impose threats if they’re not gonna release you? *'''Nepgear (AU): Well, I see someone's got some sense... Why should we release you if you're vowing to kill everyone, even those who pose no threat to you what-so-ever? It's just a gemstone, isn't it? *'Infinite: '''It’s more than just a gemstone, fool. It’s a reality-bending, illusion-creating crystal of destruction. And if you don’t give it to me, I will make sure you will die a slow and painful death. *'Nepgear (AU):' Reality-bending and illusion-creating crystal of destruction....? That's valuable information. Thanks for falling for it. *mischevious laugh* *'Infinite: (growls) *'Dynasty (AU): '''Come, Nepgear. You need to get back to studying... *'Nepgear (AU): Right! I have work to do... *she goes off to get back to studying, naturally* *'Infinite: '(chuckles to himself) Good luck activating it... Several minutes pass by * Mephiles: 'Infinite... (Infinite tries to ignore him) Infinite. * '''Infinite: '''What do you want, Mephiles? * '''Mephiles: '''I know this is something I don’t do, but- * '''Infinite: '''No, I am not working with you. * '''Mephiles: '''And why is that? * '''Infinite: '''Friendship is nothing, but a fleeting illusion. The only person you can count on is yourself. * '''Mephiles: '''So is that Ruby of yours. Listen, I know you hate working for other people and that you are a lone wolf, but look around. We are stuck in near-inescapable cells when our gemstones combined together. If we want to return to our universe, we need to find a way out of this cell, find our gemstones, go as far away from this place and leave. * '''Infinite: '''Why should I listen to you? You are the person who wishes to destroy this timeline. * '''Mephiles: '''But not with it... So. Are you in? ''Infinite looks at Mephiles with a look on his face. Meanwhile, in Nepgear’s lab, she is struggling to activate the Phantom Ruby despite numerous attempts to *'Nepgear (AU): '''Argh, none of this is working...! I've gone through dozens of solutions - and I've got no dice! Why is it not... working...? (she seems kinda stressed, and under pressure) ''Then suddenly, BAM!!! She heard an explosion far away from her lab. Then the speaker goes on * '''Intercom: ALL AVAILABLE SOLDIERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRISON CELL AREA. REPEAT, ALL AVAILABLE SOLDIERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRISON CELL AREA. * Nepgear (AU): No kidding...! They must be trying to get outta here...! (she grabs the Phantom Ruby and brings it with her, not risking to leave it behind in the open for Infinite to take - and she then goes to investigate) To her shock, she sees bloodied up soldiers near Infinite, Mephiles and Iblis’ cells. She also saw them fleeing to a hallway. *'Nepgear (AU)': ...H-Huh? *she tied to catch up* What the heck is going on?! She losts them in a maze of hallways, but still continues to search for them nonetheless. Unbeknowest to her, the group were hiding in General Tower’s old office * 'Infinite: '''I think we lost them. * '''Mephiles: '''I told you we worked good as a team. * '''Infinite: '''Shut up. Let’s just search around the area for any clues of an exit. ''They did so. While they were searching, Iblis pull open some curtains and makes a slightly disturbed face * 'Iblis: '''Uuhhhh... * '''Mephiles: '''What is it- ''Then they all stand in awe. They all saw Galaximus with a breathing mask floating around in a giant tube full of liquid * 'Infinite: '''This must be the ”goddess” of the inklings in this universe... I wonder what has happened to her. * '''Mephiles: '''Perhaps she can help us. * '''Infinite: '''That is VERY unlikely. * '''Mephiles: '''It’s worth a try. ''Mephiles quickly grabs a piece of metal and throws it to the tube and then BOOM!!! The tank exploded releasing a ton of the liquid and Galaximus herself. * 'Infinite: '''Once we’re out of here, you’re gonna be cyan jelly. * '''Iblis: '*snickers* Mephiles then examines Galaximus’ body * '''Mephiles: '''Galaximus? * '''Galaximus (AU): '''Ugh..... W-what happened? * '''Infinite: '''If she’s gonna kill us, I’m blaming it on you. * '''Mephiles: '''Are you Alright? * '''Galaximus: '''I’m kinda woozy, but I’m mostly okay. Did you two just save me from that foresaken glass prison? Category:Stories